Aria
|image= |name=Aria |kanji=アリア |romanji=''Aria'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Phantom Lord Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Unknown |previous team=Element 4 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Phantom Lord Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Unknown |magic=Void |alias=The Great Sky Aria of the Heavens |manga debut=Chapter 49 |anime debut=Episode 22 |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Aria is a mage belonging to Phantom Lord Guild, as well as an Element 4, four of the strongest members in said guild. His element being an variant of air called Void. He is a very sorrowful person, talking nothing but despair and constantly crying due to this. Most of the time he blindfolded, as keeping his eyes closed keeps his power in check. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After Phantom Lord declares war on Fairy Tail Guild by damaging their guild then hurting the Shadow Gear team. Fairy Tail responds with an attack on their own on the Phantom's base. As the others battle with the lower members, Makarov proceed ahead to battle the guild's leader Jose Porla. However Jose set a trap for the Fairy Tail leader by distracting him with a hologram of himself while Aria sneaks behind him and hit him with an attack that drains his magic and knocks him to the lower levels. As Phantom Lord attacks the Fairy Tail guild house, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman (who are inside the guild) proceed to split up and find the Phantom Lord guild houses's power source. Natsu runs into Aria, and tries to fight him but finds he is no match to him, because of air being the natural enemy to fire, for Aria despite the fact he won't stay down. Just as Aria is about to drain Natsu's magic, Erza Scarlet shows up and saves Natsu before taking over the fight. Sensing this, Aria removes his blindfold and attacks Erza full force. However Erza slashes her way though his attack and hits him dead on, beating him and commenting that Makarov could never lose to the likes of him. Near the end of the arc after Makarov recovers and defeats Jose with Fairy Law, Aria tries to attack him again from behind. But Makarov knocks him out with a stretched punch, this time without even looking, telling him to take Jose and never to threaten Fairy Tail again. Magic and Abilities Void: Aria's magic revolves around air, or airspace, and using it to assault his enemies making him the most powerful of the Elemental 4. So much so that he needs a blindfold to keep his power contained, only removing it when he goes all out. *'Metsu/Drain': Aira hits his target with energy and sap their magic from them. The magic then hangs in the air before it dissipates. *'Zetsu': Aira hits his target with multiple air blasts. *'Zero': An attack that draws the air out of its targets. Said to be the air space of death. aria seal.JPG|Aria's magic seal airmode.JPG|Aria's air mode aria attack.JPG|Zetsu aria attack1.JPG|Metsu zero.JPG|Zero Aria's eyes.jpg|Aria's eyes Trivia *Aria is Italian for air. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains